


Distance

by Halalilin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halalilin/pseuds/Halalilin
Summary: Kikuchi Fuma & Nakajima Kento are awkward with each other until Summer Paradise happens





	Distance

I wake up facing the same person, again. It has been 7 years. To be honest, I do not love _that person_ , as imagined by fans neither do I hate _him_ , as described by some others. I never understand.

It has been awkward among us, especially with the absence of Matsushima and Marius. We are just out of topics to talk about. Thus, we chose not to communicate at all. Day by day, it has been a norm to act best friends forever slash partners for life in front of audiences and cameras then going back to total strangers right after. I have my own circle of friends, _he_ has his own. The distance is too far now and we just could not be bothered anymore. Until one evening...

on my day off after my Summer Paradise, I was lazying on my bed doing nothing when Yamashita-kun called and asked me to join him watch _his_ Summer Paradise. I could not find a better excuse so I was dragged into seeing _him_. _He_ named his Summer Paradise, #HONEY ❤️ BUTTERFLY, Honey referring to the fans and Butterfly referring to himself. "Lame~" I thought to myself. Throughout the whole show, I could see that _he_ was really trying his best. I did too but it was nothing alike _his_. I was working hard, making sure that the juniors and I are really enjoying every moment on stage. 風 are you? portrays how I am the Fuma. On the other hand, #HONEY ❤️ BUTTERFLY is different. It captures the audiences into another world, _his_ world. Everyone is enjoying the show, from _him_ to the juniors and also the audiences. I too, was mesmerised and captured by _**Nakajima**_.

Before I could properly digest what is happening, it ended. Yamashita-kun excused himself with a prior appointment leaving me with the Butterfly, Nakajima alone in the dressing room. I tried to break the awkwardness. I cleared my throat and said "otsukare". He nodded and it was awkward again. "What do you think? I did my best, noticing you were here," Nakajima asked breaking the cold air. "Pfffttt- Nakajima. I am not your Honey!" I replied, still awkward and to be honest, it was more awkward than before. "...but you were there today so you are my honey too," he responded. I held up my face looking straight into him. Blank. I did not know how he managed to say those cringing words with a straight face. He stared back at me. Then we both burst into laughter. "Kento---" I whispered to myself. The distance shortens.

I wake up facing the same person, again. It has been 7 years and 1 day. To be honest, I still do not love Nakajima, as imagined by fans neither do I hate him, as described by some others. Eventhough so, if you ask me today, I would say I am leaning more towards the love side. I finally understand.


End file.
